dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus
|Gender = Male |Race = Cat |Date of birth = c. 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = |Address = Beerus' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction' |FamConnect = Champa (Universe 6 counterpart) Whis (attendant''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts master) Oracle Fish (pet) Supreme Kai of Time (acquaintance)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse}} '''Beerus' (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, ''and also appears in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. Beerus is shown to have a very long sleeping period, as thirty nine years was considered a nap and sleeping an extra fifteen years was considered over sleeping. Overview Creation and concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon. Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us, Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A, ''Weekly Shōnen Jump, March 11, 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her. Appearance Beerus is a thin, purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. Personality Beerus is powerful, yet playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behaviour also display in his love for long sleep sessions, and in the methods he grooms himself. Similarly to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.V-Jump #5, 2013 However, Beerus is hotheaded and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z Fighters at the time. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse ''after pretending to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic, Beerus noted he would enjoy destroying Demigra because he "seems like an evil guy", and also out of revenge, considering Demigra's attempt to control him blasphemous that deserved punishment. Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. Biography Background Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.V-Jump'' #2, 2013 He is feared even by the Kais and the Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he is tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Beerus' character summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake. This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders; the God of Destruction destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite capricious, Beerus destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kais continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. Beerus is trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling situation, and the short-tempered Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest and met the Supreme Kai of Time. Another day, he stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played hide-and-seek (or a car-racing video game depending on the version),"''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet."''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 One time when Beerus woke up, he sneezed and blew up of two of his world's Suns, causing Whis to go back in time preventing him from doing it again. At some point in time Beerus met Frieza. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Frieza got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, with Beerus fighting Frieza and easily defeating the tyrant.Volume F guidebook, 2015 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs took a rude attitude toward him, so he wiped them out.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Another day, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who was just a child at that time, saw this and became upset, but remained silent. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Post-Battle Aftermath Six months after the battle against Majin Buu, Beerus awakes from a 39 year slumber and is joined by Whis visiting a planet inhabited by hog-like humanoids. Beerus was mostly dissatisfied with the appearance of the food they presented him, but enjoyed the food's salty flavor, and thought the drink he tried was decent, so he decided to only destroy half the planet, something which he accomplished with a mere tap of his finger to the planet's surface. While waiting for dinosaur meat on his planet, Beerus tries to remember his premonition of a warrior who he can't seem to remember. He gets impatient after waiting 2 minutes and 20 seconds, and goes to Whis on another planet, who had 40 seconds left, and encounters the planet's inhabitant who wouldn't give up the dinosaur meat and transforms to combat Beerus. Beerus effortlessly blocks the alien's punches with one finger and dodges all of its blasts. The alien shoots a fire ball at Beerus but Beerus catches and throws it back at him. After the alien's defeat, Beerus decides the dinosaur meat wasn't going to be as good as he thought and destroys the planet with a small ki ball. As he and Whis were watching the planet's destruction, Beerus sees a silhouette of the warrior from his premonition and starts to remember the name of the powerful warrior who could entertain him endlessly. Beerus thinks he remember the name and tells Whis the name was Super Saiyan God but wasn't sure of it. Whis has never heard of Super Saiyan God also as suggests to return to their planet to eat and try to remember in the process. Movie appearances Battle of Gods Thirty-nine years before the events of the movie, the Oracle Fish said to the God of Destruction that a strong opponent would appear before him, known as a Super Saiyan God. During the events of the film in Age 778, alarm bombs explode, but Beerus still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping. Since Whis is terrible at singing, Beerus eventually awakens from his long slumber and takes a bath. At his early feast, Beerus asks Whis whether the galactic overlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap, saying the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and King Vegeta was stingy. Despite the fact that Planet Vegeta was destroyed two years before Beerus went to sleep, he was unaware of it until he was informed of it by Whis. Whis then tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by "a Saiyan known as Goku or Kakarot," and uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. Next, Beerus touches an egg and destroys it. When Whis explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans including Prince Vegeta living on Earth, Beerus recalls his dream about him fighting with the Super Saiyan God and he then calls the Oracle Fish. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Beerus is convinced that it said so. Since he heard rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Beerus tracks down this warrior, Goku, on King Kai's planet. When he arrives on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Beerus questions Goku and King Kai about the Super Saiyan God. After the two saying that they've never heard of a Super Saiyan God, Beerus wanted to visit Earth to see if the others know of a Saiyan God. Goku then asks to challenge Beerus to a fight. Beerus accepts Goku's challenge and agrees not to destroy the planet if he got angry. Goku begins by demonstrating the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve. Beerus blocks Super Saiyan 3 Goku's punch and flicks him on the head. Next, Beerus repeatedly blocks Goku's punch and defeats him with a Pressure Point Attack, making him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Beerus departs in order to see if the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans on Earth know more about the Super Saiyan God.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] He arrives at Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta seems to have met Beerus before,V-Jump #3, 2013 and he musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood. Beerus easily acclimates himself to the festivities, and even politely apologizes to Bulma for being rude. When Beerus asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Mr. Buu eats all of them, angering the God of Destruction,Cinecon Walker, March 2013 who decides to destroy the Earth. Mr. Buu is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai from the God of Destruction. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo attempt to fight Beerus and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another with some chopsticks. While Beerus retrieves Buu back from the water, Gohan powers up and attacks Beerus only to have his head slammed into Buu's. Beerus also faces Gotenks and quickly defeats him as well. Vegeta decides to fight the God of Destruction on his own after the other Z Fighters have been defeated, but he is ultimately defeated. While Beerus is about to finish off Vegeta, Bulma walks up and scolds Beerus for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The God of Destruction returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife being beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage starts knocking Beerus around for a bit. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power, but as soon as his rampage is over, Beerus is just fine and the Saiyan Prince once again accepts his and the planet's fate. Soon, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God and faces Beerus again. They have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power against Beerus. Beerus points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Beerus says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Beerus wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Beerus stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Beerus says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, when Beerus prepares to destroy the planet, he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. To the pleasant surprise of everyone present, Beerus sincerely apologizes to Bulma for wrecking her birthday party and slapping her. Bulma accepts his apology and invites him to her next birthday party, promising that he will get a whole swimming pool of pudding to enjoy. After making peace with and befriending the Z Fighters, Beerus and Whis return home. Beerus tells Whis that both Goku and Vegeta might become formidable foes before long. While they are eating sushi, Beerus tries some of the wasabi. However, the sheer spiciness of the wasabi turns his face red and drives him into a hysterical rampage, flying around at high speed and destroying planets around his temple in the process. Whis eventually flies in and knocks out Beerus in a single karate chop to the back of the neck. After waking up, Beerus is slightly annoyed at Whis for hitting him and says he'll destroy Earth if the sushi isn't good. Of course, Beerus enjoys the sushi and goes to sleep, only to be immediately interrupted when Whis reminds him he hasn't brushed his teeth yet. Resurrection ‘F’ During the start of Resurrection ‘F’, Beerus is still trying to get his three years worth of sleep. However, Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis is very noisy and it makes it difficult for Beerus to sleep. Beerus angrily wakes up and when he sneezes, he fires a ki blast at Goku and Vegeta, but it misses causing a huge explosion. He and Whis later watch the fight between Goku, Frieza, and later Vegeta from a distance. Bulma brought Beerus and Whis a strawberry sundae for the two to eat. At one point, Frieza notices Beerus there, watching the fight and asks if he would intervene with his revenge. Beerus said he could do anything he wanted. Beerus was shielded by Whis when Frieza blew up the Earth. He later says saving the Earth was the worst ending ever. Power At the point in time that Beerus sealed away the Old Kai, it is stated by Old Kai that he was powerful, but not as powerful as Super Buu. However, in Battle of Gods, Beerus' power is shown to far surpass Super Buu, as even at a greatly suppressed level of power, he defeats Ultimate Gohan (who had overwhelmed Super Buu with his strength) with a single kick. By the time of Battle of Gods, Beerus' power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.フリーザ、セル、魔人ブウ。すべてを超越する存在がいた。; lit. "Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. There was someone surpassing them all." - ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' promotional poster Going further, V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. However, this is disproven in ''Battle of Gods when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease (as said by King Kai, who described Beerus' energy as like a 'freight train') and can even destroy entire galaxies, although this is enough to severely tire him out. The overwhelming power of Beerus far exceeds that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels. Beerus' power is shown to be so great that when he infused his finger with some energy, and tapped an egg with it, the egg turned to dust, later he did the same thing to a planet's surface and half of the planet was completley destroyed. At a greatly suppressed level of power, Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with just a light chop to the neck, and leaving him barely breathing. After being defeated by the heavily suppressed Beerus, Goku mentions that not even a Fusion of himself and Vegeta would be enough to take down Beerus. Still using only a tiny percentage of his true power, Beerus effortlessly defeats Good Buu, takes down Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and the Super Namek, Piccolo, with one quick counterattack on each, takes down the fully-powered Ultimate Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, easily defeats and then causes Super Saiyan Gotenks to defuse, and dominates Super Saiyan Vegeta as well (until Vegeta becomes enraged and lands several hits on Beerus, even making him spit out blood, though he emerges unharmed and defeats Vegeta with a single Pressure Point Attack). Beerus' power is finally challenged by the appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan God power. The two seemed to be evenly matched, but Beerus eventually wins. However, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku after he became a Super Saiyan God, Beerus used only 70% of his full power in the fight, and that Beerus had not been that worked up in a long time. Beerus' power as a God of Destruction is in another dimension altogether. According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] According to Weekly Shonen Jump #20, Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in Resurrection ‘F’ has an "overwhelming power that the world has never seen before", implying that he is at least stronger than Beerus at 70% power. Whis also mentions in the film that Goku and Vegeta (as Saiyans beyond God) were strong enough that if they were to fight Beerus together, they could potentially fight evenly with him. Also, Beerus seemingly dislikes the thought of the idea of having to fight the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans together, and as such has Whis refrain from mentioning to Vegeta that Beerus (like Frieza) wanted Planet Vegeta destroyed. Later in the film, Frieza in his Ultimate Evolution, showed signs of concern when he saw that Beerus was there, and even went on to ask him if he was going to interfere in his fight with Goku, implying that even as Golden Frieza, he does not believe he has enough power to fight both Beerus and Super Saiyan God SS Goku. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Beerus can fire ''ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Beerus' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Headshot' - A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Beerus' Counterattack' – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Can You Keep Up?' – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. This technique shares its name with a equip-able Z-Soul in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Sun-like Aura Ball' – A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Beerus as one of his Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'God of Destruction's Wrath' – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake and later named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'God of Destruction's Rampage' - A rush technique used by Beerus as one of his Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. *'Beerus' Judgement' – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. **'Beerus Ball' – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Named God of Destruction Super Energy sphere in Dragon Ball Heroes, and also used in Zenkai Battle Royale. It is called Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – A finger attack that is Beerus' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. It is called God of Destruction's Anger in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Explosive Wave' – Beerus is able to use this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Sealing Spell' – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Rebirth Kamehameha S' – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. Video game appearances Beerus is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Discross and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, being unlocked after collecting all seven Dragon Balls during "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Demigra sends his Mirage to Age 778 in order to use his Dark Magic to take control of the God of Destruction and use him to create a time distortion capable of freeing him from the Crack of Time. The Supreme Kai of Time realizes Demigra's plan and knows that if Beerus falls under Demigra's control all hope is lost and tells the Future Warrior and Future Trunks they must not allow Demigra to gain control over him or all hope is lost. During Bulma's birthday party, Demigra's Mirage hits Beerus with his dark magic as Trunks' toy ball accidently hits Beerus as he is about to eat some pudding (that Vegeta had saved from being eaten by Majin Buu) causing him to spill it on the ground enraging him. Though Beerus is hit by Demigra's Dark Magic, initially he only shows brief moments of being under its influence and even seems to resist it completely taking control of him at times. However he finally seems to fall completely under its effects after Goku forfeits their battle high above the Earth. Dark Beerus then creates a Sphere of Destruction and it appears as if Demigra has won and that Dark Beerus will destroy the Earth. However it is then reveal that Beerus was only faking being controlled and attacks Demigra's Mirage with his Sphere of Destruction, surprising Future Trunks (who was watching the events unfold from within the Time Vault), the Future Warrior, and Demigra himself. After Demigra's Mirage is defeated by Beerus and the Future Warrior, Beerus and Whis accompany the Future Warrior back to the Time Nest much to the surprise of Future Trunks and to the horror of the Supreme Kai of Time, where they agreed that if Future Trunks and the Future Warrior passed their "test", Beerus would allow the two Time Patrollers the honor of destroying Demigra. After that, Beerus and Whis went back to Beerus' temple, where Beerus wanted to sleep. After Demigra's defeat, Beerus and Whis are seen floating above Toki Toki City watching Trunks and the city's inhabitants celebrate. Beerus mentions that it was worth staying awake just to see the Future Warrior defeat Demigra. After the Future Warrior completes Goku's training, they encounter Beerus who had apparently journeyed to Toki Toki City in his sleep. Remembering the Warrior, Beerus offers to train them personally, but at first has trouble taking his role as the Warrior's Master seriously, but the Warrior proves themself to be a student worthy of training under the God of Destruction. Beerus ends the Warrior's training by teaching the Warrior his Ultimate Skill, the Sphere of Destruction. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera *FUNimation dub: Jason Douglas *Latin America Spanish: Jose Luis Orozco *Brazilian Portuguese: Marcelo Pissardini *Catalan: Alfonso Vallès *Thai: Manoon Raeungchuemeun Major battles *Beerus vs. Frieza (Unseen) *Beerus vs. humanoid insect aliens (manga only) *Beerus vs. caveman-like alien (transformed) (anime only) Movie battles *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus vs. Good Buu *Beerus vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo *Beerus vs. Good Buu *Beerus vs. Ultimate Gohan *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission) *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) Video games 'Xenoverse' *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) & Future Warrior *Beerus & Future Warrior vs. Demigra's Mirage *Beerus & Whis vs. Future Trunks & Future Warrior Trivia *The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned Beerus as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.[[Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Official Movie Guide|''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Official Movie Guide]], 2013 Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely.http://okstars.okwave.jp/vol249.htmlTadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp *In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 *Beerus was going to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be hard for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. *Beerus claimed he wiped the dinosaurs out on Earth, but in the Dragon Ball universe, dinosaurs still thrive on the Earth. *He is the only movie antagonist to have actually defeated Goku (via Goku forfeiting) and not be killed in the film (Janemba managed to defeat Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn yet was later killed by Gogeta), though decided one to destroy a single rock instead of destroying the entire planet along with life on Earth, allowing him to save face by keeping his promise in "destroying Earth" (albeit a small piece of it) while at the same time sparing the Earth due to his fondness for the planet, its food, and its inhabitants (specifically the Z Fighters, their allies, and families). Given his status as the God of Destruction, if Goku had been strong enough to kill him, the act of killing Beerus would have upset the balance of the Universe. Gallery See also *Beerus (Collectibles) References ca:Bills es:Bills ru:Бирус pt-br:Bills Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super